Draconia
by For Freedom World
Summary: Voldy est bel et bien mort grâce aux jumeaux de la famille Potter. Ce fut Alexander qui fut nommé le Survivant quand à Harry, se dernier fut délaissé par ses parents ses parrains se sont occupé de lui... Mais un jour il s'enfuit de chez lui après avoir écouté une discussion.
1. Prologue

Titre de la fiction : Draconia

Personnage de la fiction : _* Met la pièce dans le mélangeur et une boule sort et lit le nom dessus *_ Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur (Moi) :

Hzllo les Hunters voilà une nouvelle fiction, celle-ci sera un Yaoï en gros des relations HxH par contre j'ai le pairing déjà en tête.

L'année dernière, j'ai demandé pour mon annive à ma mère si je pouvais avoir Harry Potter mais elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas car les persos étaient à J.K.R, c'est nul moi aussi je les veux mais sachant que je ne pourrais jamais les avoir à moi toute seule, je lui ai emprunté pour mes fictions.

Avant que je ne dise bonne Lecture sur ce chapitre je ne fais qu'un petit résumé ainsi que la présentation d'un des personnages principaux de cette fictions et il se peut que je l'a remette car les persos grandisse quand même.

Fin de la note de l'auteur

Forma :

 **\- Parole des personnages**

 _Sortilège_

Fin Forma

Prologue : Le commencement

\- _1 an et 5 mois avant l'attaque_ -

Ce jour fut un jour plein de souffrance pour la future jeune mère qu'était devenue Lily Potter née Evans, elle allait accoucher de jumeau, de deux enfant, deux petits garçon. Elle avait des contractions douloureuse donc elle savait qu'elle allait dans quelques heures être sur la table d'opération pour ce « fabuleux » moment mais pour le moment, ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'était que la douleur parte et pour cela il fallait que ses deux enfant veuille sortir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentie quelque chose en elle que c'était le moment, les deux petits monstres allaient sortir, elle se rallongea sur la lit et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'infermière de St-Manguste, qui arriva précipitamment en lui demandant avec agitation :

 **\- C'est l'heure ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit la presque nouvelle mère.

L'infirmière partit de la chambre et pendant 5 incroyables et longues minutes, une équipe médicale arriva ainsi que le futur père pour cet évènement, tous s'installa pour enfin commencer la « séance de torture » c'est ainsi que Lily appelait l'accouchement quant à son marie lui, il lui tenait la main lui chuchottant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, du style : **« Tu vas y arrive. »** ou **« Continue, tu te débrouille bien »** ou encore des **« C'est bientôt fini »** et bien sûr il fallut 2 heures pour que les deux enfant sorte, sur les deux enfants, le premier hurlait et pleurait, quant au deuxième lui il était très calme ce qui inquiéta les médecins mais lorsqu'ils virent l'enfant respirer normalement sans aucune gêne il l'amenèrent dans la pièce stérilisé pour le nettoyer ainsi que lui mettre un petit pyjama à leur taille, comme ils l'avait pour son ainé quelques minutes plus tôt puis ils les mirent dans des berceaux différents et les amena aux parents pour savoir leurs noms et les mettre sur les carnets de santé.

 **\- James, comment allons-nous appeler l'ainé ?** Demanda une Lily complètement épuiser.

 **\- Je veux garder cette tradition chez les Sangs-Pures ma chérie, je voudrais l'appeler Alexander James Potter.**

 **\- Très bien et pour notre autre fils ?** Questionna la mère.

 **\- A toi de choisir ma douce.** Répondit James avec un sourire.

 **\- Pourquoi pas Harry Gabriel Potter ?** Proposa la nouvelle mère.

 **\- Oui, c'est un beau nom pour lui, veuillez noter cela.** Dit-il en se retournant vers les infirmières.

Après quelques jours d'explication, la petite famille rentra chez elle et c'est un nouveau commencement pour eux, une fois rentrer à la maison, ils avaient décidé de déclarer les futurs parrains d'Alex et Harry. Le premier aurais Sirius Black en tant que parrain et Molly Weasley en tant que marraine, pour le deuxième ce fut un peu compliqué, en parrain ils avaient mis Remus Lupin qui était marié à l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard Severus Rogue qui allait être le être le deuxième parrain de leur deuxième fils à la demande de Lunard (NdA : Tout le monde les sais, c'est le surnom de Lupin.), qui dès le premier regard avait succombé à la bouille toute mimi de Harry qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour voir deux petit yeux s'ouvrir sur deux beau yeux vert d'eau qui envouta directe le loup-garou et oui Remus Lupin Rogue est un loup-garou. Puis un jour, Remus amena son époux chez les Potter même s'il dut le forcer à venir pour voir son nouveau filleul, une fois arrivé, ils saluèrent la famille puis Lunard monta avec le Maître des potions pour lui montrer le petit ange, en parlant du tout petit Harry, il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux en voyant son parrain Lulu et un inconnu tout de noir vêtu, le jeune bébé de quelques jours tendit les bras vers l'homme sombre qui le regarda avec surprise, le loup-garou regarda son époux avec un sourire, il prit l'enfant et le tendit au Maître des potions qui ne savait pas comment ci prendre.

 **\- Met une main sous ses fesses et une sur son dos.** Lui dit Remus en souriant et c'est avec maladresse que Severus prit dans ses bras.

Une fois bien caller dans les grands bras de l'adulte noir, le jeune bébé regarda de ses beaux yeux puis il essaya avec ses petites mimines d'attraper une mèche de cheveux, le compagnon de Severus était heureux de voir que son homme pouvait être gêné d'avoir un petit ange dans les bras puis le petit avait posé sa tête contre le torse du possioniste et il referma ses petits yeux puis ne voulant pas le garder plus longtemps dans ses bras, il le remis dans son berceau et redescendis en bas avec son amant pour prendre le thé avec les Potter, le dernier fils des Black ainsi que le femme Weasley puis une fois les rituel pour lier les futurs parrains et la seule marraine aux enfants puis ils prirent tous le thé et rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Pendant un an, la famille était heureuse, les deux enfants étaient aimés et choyés par leur parent, les enfants grandissaient rapidement mais surement. Alexandre commençait tout juste à marcher et à dire quelques mots de voulant rien dire, quand à Harry, lui il marchait déjà avec quelques difficulté mais il tenait plus longtemps que son ainé et il disait déjà des mots un peu plus complet comme **« Papa »** ou **« Mama »** ou encore **« 'cle Lunard »** ainsi que **« 'cle Sevy »** , D'ailleurs quand Severus a entendu le nom donné par l'enfant, celui-ci voulait lui apprendre à dire son prénom correctement mais le petit étant aussi têtu que sa mère, continua de l'appeler oncle Sevy, ce qui fit rire son époux par rapport à cela.

\- _1 an et 5 mois plus tard, jour de l'attaque_ -

Cette nuit-là, les parents d'Alex et Harry était partit au restaurant, laissant Sirius avec les enfants, il était déjà tard et donc le parrain d'Alex alla poser les deux bébés dans leurs berceaux respectifs puis il leurs lit une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit d'explosion la porte d'entrée avait sauté, donc il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et il se dressa entre _lui_ et les enfants.

 **\- Voldemort… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici mais vous ne passerez pas !** Dit-il à son opposant écartant les bras pour servir de rempart.

 **\- Ecarte-toi Black si tu veux rester en vie, je vais tuer les enfants pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas.**

 **\- Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserais pas tuez mon filleule et son petit frère.**

 **\- Alors tu ne pourras plus bouger pauvre petit auror.** _ **Stupefix**_ **!**

Sirius avait beau être un auror plus puissant que la moyenne, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette pour invoquer un bouclier permettant de se protéger et il fut envoyé à un bon mètre et sonner, il ne pouvait plus se relever. Le fameux Voldemort monta les marches doucement, se préparant mentalement à tuer les deux nouveaux nés, il s'approcha doucement puis il s'arrêta devant la porte, puis il l'ouvrit avec lenteur et silence et il vit deux berceau, il regarda le premier enfant qui dormait puis il regarda le deuxième qui lui était bien réveillé et il vit les yeux vert du jeune enfant puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux puis il lui dit :

 **\- Si cette prophétie n'existait pas nous n'en serions pas là mais je dois le faire pour sauver notre monde de la déchéance des moldus !** Il se tue et regarda encore quelques secondes l'enfant qui était resté calme puis il dit tout en pointant sa baguette. _**Avada Kadavra**_. Une lumière verte jailli de la baguette et se dirigea en direction de l'enfant aux yeux vert d'eau mais au lieu de blesser le bébé, il ne fit que cogner sur une sorte de bouclier et ce redirigea vers l'homme qui regarda son propre sort ce retourner contre lui puit il ferma les yeux et sourit doucement en disant : **Merci**. Puis le corps ce tomba à terre et ce décomposa en particule de poussière pour enfin disparaître.

Alors que le jeune Harry c'était évanouie devant l'étalage de sa puissance, son frère se réveilla à cause d'un petit cauchemar, d'ailleurs ce fut cinq minutes plus tard que le couple Potter avec Black entra dans la chambre des jumeaux et la Lily prit le petit Alexandre dans ses bras protecteur pour le calmer et le rassurer.

Quand à James, il avait la tête dans la cheminer et il parlait avec le Directeur d'une des plus grandes écoles, ils parlèrent longtemps et Dumbledore avoua qu'il y avait une prophétie concernant l'un de leur enfant, alors le père de famille demanda au directeur de venir pour savoir qui est l'élu.

Donc le directeur passa par la cheminer et monta avec James dans la chambre des petits, puis, le mangeur de bonbon au citron vit Harry complètement endormis et Alexandre en pleure et il en déduit que ce fut Alex qui détruit Voldemort, les parents étaient tellement heureux de savoir que leur ainé était le « Survivant » et c'est sans vraiment le savoir que la vie de Harry allait changer.

* * *

Voilà le Prologue, mes p'tits Hunters auriez-vous la gentillesse de me dire ce que vous en pensez SVP *grand courbette*


	2. Chapitre I

Titre de la fiction : Draconia

Auteur de la fiction : Tsurugi No Yuki ou Tsuka Yaki (En somme moi)

Nombre de chapitre : Aucune idée pour l'instant vous le saurez quand j'aurais fini

Personnage de la fiction : * Met la pièce dans le mélangeur et une boule sort et lit le nom dessus * Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur (Moi) :

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, celle-ci sera un Yaoï en gros des relations HxH par contre je n'ai pas encore le pairing en tête donc faudra attendre. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé pour mon annive si je pouvais avoir Harry Potter mais elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas car les persos étaient à J.K.R, c'est nul moi aussi je les veux mais sachant que je ne pourrais jamais les avoir à moi toute seule, je lui ai emprunté pour mes fictions.

Avant que je ne dise bonne Lecture sur ce chapitre je ne fais qu'un petit résumé ainsi que la présentation d'un des personnages principaux de cette fictions et il se peut que je l'a remette car les persos grandisse quand même.

Fin de la note de l'auteur

Forma :

\- Parole des personnages (/ !\ il se peut qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographe et de vocabulaires surtout pour les persos enfants.)

Sortilège

% Journal Intime%

#Télépathie#

Fin Format

Chapitre 01 : Vivre dans une famille mais seul

POV Externe

Depuis que son frère a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait été négligé et délaissé par ses parents, le plus jeune des enfants avait été élevé par les elfes de maison. Harry se souvenait que le seul moment où ses parents c'est intéressé à lui était quand son frère et lui était en âge d'avoir une chambre chacun bien sur Alex avait eu la plus grande chambre quand Harry il avait une chambre qu'on pouvait qualifier de standard pour un enfant moldu en tout cas.

Lors de leur anniversaire, c'était encore Alex qui avait eu le plus de cadeau, alors que l'ainé recevait des balais volent, des bandes dessinés et de l'argent de poche, le plus jeune avait reçu des cahiers pour écrire, des plumes de toute taille ainsi que des livres de cours, puis de ses parrains, il avait eu un petit journal intime qui se déverrouillait grâce à la signature magique du propriétaire (NdA : C'est de la part de Remus), il avait aussi eu des fioles de potions en verre et une en cristal avec quelques ingrédient de potion et un livre pour apprendre les bases des potions (NdA : Là c'est de Severus, normal vue que c'est le Maître incontesté des potions).

Un jour le couple Lupin-Rogue, était venue voir leur filleul pour, ce dernier n'avait que 3 ans et ils avaient remarqué le désintérêt de James et Lily envers, le simple fait que l'enfant déjeunait seul en compagnie de ses deux nounours un loup brun ainsi qu'un corbeau noir, du coin de l'œil, Severus vit les parents avec Alex dans le salon en train de le regarder jouer avec ses jouets, c'est alors que le Maître des potions eu une idée et la fit part à son époux mais avant il posa une question à Harry.

 **\- Dis-moi Harry ?**

 **\- Oui Oncl' Sev' ?**

 **\- T'es parents t'ont-ils apprit à lire et à écrire ?**

 **\- Non, y passent leur temps avec Alexan'er, mais je r'connais chertains mots.**

 **\- Voudrais-tu que Remus et moi t'apprenions à lire et à Ecrire ?** Demanda le maître des Potions doucement.

 **\- Oui ! Génial, je pourrais commencer à écrire dans mon journal intime.** Répondit petit garçon tout content de passer du temps avec ceux qu'il pouvait appeler parrain. **Même toi Oncle 'mumus ?**

 **\- Oui Harry et puis nous pourrons t'apprendre les bases de la magie et Sev les potions, quand pense tu ?** Répondit Remus à son filleul, puis il regarda son mari.

 **\- Ce serait bien et ce serait un miracle qu'un Potter puisse avoir le don des potions, James sera vert de rage.**

 **\- Voilà, mon chérie tu as t'a vengeance.**

 **\- Oui une vengeance en douceur, comme tu le voulais.**

C'est ainsi que Harry avait eu ses premiers cours de Lectures, d'Ecriture, de magie ainsi que des potions, ce fut seulement 2 mois plus tard que l'enfant sut lire et écrire qu'il commença à écrire dans son journal, ce fut lors de son premier cours de magie et de potion qu'il commença à écrire dedans.

% Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait plein de chose intéressante avec Oncle Sev' et 'mumus, j'ai appris la magie mais avant il avait fallu que je médite un peu pour trouver mon noyau magique et j'ai même rencontré mon protecteur ou plutôt ma protectrice, c'est une fille du nom d'Allen (NdA : Oui, j'ai pris le même nom que Allen Walker dans D-Gray-Man mais ce n'est pas lui.), elle avait les cheveux bleu turquoise les yeux vert d'eau des lèvres fines et elle était habillée d'un Kimono rouge, Vert, Argent et Noir, avant que je ne me réveille, elle m'avait souri et m'a dit « Enfin nous nous rencontrons Harry mais le moment n'ai pas encore venu, tu es trop jeune pour commencer ce que je dois t'apprendre, nous nous reverrons dans quelques années. » Puis je me suis réveillé d'un coup dans les bras de Remus complètement désorienté mais j'étais heureux je m'étais faites une amie.

Puis ce fut au tour des cours de potion, oncle Sev m'avait appris à couper les ingrédients, à les broyer aussi, à peser à touiller également et aussi à manier la température du feu, d'ailleurs ils étaient fière de moi.

J'ai vraiment hâte de continuer mes cours particulier, je suis fatigué de ma journée.

Salut mon p'tit journal et à demain. %

Depuis ce jour Harry avait été un bon élève pour Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, les jours étaient passés ainsi que les semaines, les mois et les années, et c'est ainsi que 5 ans c'étaient écouler, entre temps Alex avait appris à marcher, à compter à lire et à écrire, quand à Harry lui il avait commencé à sa propre demande de voir les livre de premières année à Poudlard, ce qui avait faire sourire Severus qui avait vraiment été heureux de voir Harry en savoir plus sur les potions pour vouloir apprendre ceux de de première année. Il avait aussi assimilé la théorie sur la magie avec Remus qui était tout aussi fière.

Par contre, le comportement de son meilleur ami et sa femme le laissa un peu perplexe lui et son époux qui se demandait bien pourquoi ils ne s'occupaient pas de Harry et un jour Remus posa la question qui commença à fracturer l'amitié qu'il portait à lui et Sirius.

\- Flash-Back -

C'était un samedi, il faisait beau et Remus et Severus qui était en weekend étaient invité par la famille Potter à prendre le thé, tout le monde était réunie en bas dans le petit salon Alex était entre ses parents alors que Harry était entre Lupin et Rogue, le Loup-Garou bus une tasse de thé puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

 **\- James, Lily je peux comprendre qu'Alexander soit important pour la communauté sorcière et pour vous mais pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas d'Harry ?** Complètement déstabilisé par la question, ce fut James qui répondit.

 **\- Les elfes de maison s'en occupe, c'est suffisant, puis comme tu l'as dit plutôt Rem', Alex est le plus important, il sait déjà beaucoup de choses et il est parfait sur un balais.** Répondit James avec fierté pour son aîné.

 **\- Mon filleul… élevé par des elfes de maison ?** Questionna le nouveau professeur de potions car pendant qu'il apprenait à Harry les potions, il était devenue prof à l'école de Poudlard. **Ce ne sont pas des elfes qui devraient s'occuper de lui mais ses parents Potter.**

 **\- Ferme la Servillus, je n'ai aucune leçon à tirer de toi et Harry n'a besoins de personnes, sinon il serait venu demander mais étant fainéant, il est normal qu'il ne veuille rien apprendre.** Contre-attaque le Lord Potter qui regarda son ennemi de toujours de haut et avec un sourire suffisant à Harry pour sa soi-disant fainéantise.

 **\- Je crois que tu te trompes James, Harry sais lire écrire depuis ses 4 ans et il a assimilé la théorie en magie et apprends déjà les potions de première année avec Sev'.**

 **\- Comment !** Parla pour la première fois Lily complètement abasourdit par ce que venait de dire le meilleur ami de son mari et ce fut son ami à elle qui répondit.

 **\- Et oui Lily pendant que toi et Potter vous vous pavaniez avec l'aîné, Remus et moi apprenions au cadet ce que vous auriez dû lui apprendre mais au lieu de ça vous ne voyez qu'Alexnadre mais que veux-tu ainsi va la vie, vous avez manqué un peu plus de 5 ans de la vie de votre fils alors si un jour il s'enfuit où et trop indépendant pour son âge, ce sera votre faute.**

 **\- Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?** Demanda Lily triste de ne pas avoir éduqué son deuxième fils.

 **\- Père et vous, mère…** Le vouvoiement avez fait sursauté James et Lily… **étiez toujours avec Alexander et je ne voulais pas vous déranger alors Oncle 'mumus et Oncle Sev' m'ont appris plein de chose, alors je n'ai pas voulus perdre de temps au cas où un jour je serais tout seul.**

\- Fin Flash-Back -

Grâce à cette petite conversation, Lily avait ouvert les yeux et avec l'aide de son ami, ils avaient enseigner les potions de première année à Harry, comme cela marchait avec son jeune fils, elle voulut l'apprendre à Alex mais celui-ci ne voulait pas faire de potions et dit que cela ne servait à rien donc elle abandonna mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vanter les mérite de Harry à James comme quoi c'était un futur bon potioniste, ce qui dégoûta beaucoup James, car aucun Potter à part sa Lily jolie ne serait doué en potion, mais il a fallu que son plus jeune fils puisse avoir cette faculté que même Alex déteste plus que tout.

En plus, à cause de lui, il se disputait de plus en plus avec sa femme, il ne voulait pas que sa femme le quitte, il l'aimait trop pour ça, alors il alla dans son bureau et appela par cheminette Albus pour lui demander conseille, après 5 minutes plus tard, le vieil homme entra dans la pièce et James lui exposa son problème mais il ne c'était pas aperçu que Harry était à deux pas de la porte puis qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte.

 **\- Voilà Albus, Harry nous pose des problèmes à Alex, Lily et moi.**

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda le Directeur de l'école avec bienveillance.

 **\- A cause de lui, je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec ma Lily Jolie et cela nui à Alex, nous ne pouvons pas donner tout l'amour que nous le voulons, c'est pourquoi je voulais envoyer Harry chez Pétunia, ce ne sera que pour 3 ans.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Pétunia à une sainte horreur de la magie, vous pouvez le déposer dans un orphelinat, il suffit que Lily soit d'accord et vous pourrez le mettre en adoption.** Proposa le Directeur de l'école.

Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il retourna dans sa petite chambre, il prit un sac sans fond et il y mit toute ses affaires, c'est-à-dire son matériel de potion, ses potions (NdA : Qui sont parfaites bien sûr, vue qu'il avait eu notre cher Maître des Potions comme prof particulier.) ainsi que ses livres avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait gagné en vendant quelques une de ses potions à Ste-Mangouste, il prit son long manteau noir et sortit tout en silence sans que personnes s'en aperçoive puis il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait et alla en direction de la forêt.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouva au cœur de la forêt, alors qu'il déposa son sac et s'installa au pied d'un arbre et il se mit à sangloter doucement, jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit il regarda le buisson en face de lui et quelque chose d'incroyable en sortit, un grand dragon blanc avec quelques écailles bleu turquoise qui s'approcha doucement de Harry puis la créature parla par télépathie.

 **# - Bonjour petit humain. Dit le Dragon en s'assaillant sur son postérieur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?#**

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Gabriel Potter et vous ?** Répondit le jeune enfant en demandant le nom du Dragon assit en face de lui.

 **#- Mon nom est Saphiria, je suis un Dragon de vent et d'eau.#**

 **\- Oh, tu es un croisé, un Dragon des glaces, tu es très belle aussi.**

 **# - Tu es un humain très intelligent, je sens en toi le pouvoir des Dragons mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un humain comme toi fait ici ?#**

 **\- Ma famille, ne veut pas de moi, je leur cause des problèmes, alors je suis partit mais je ne voulais pas faire du tort à Oncle 'mumus et Oncle Sevy alors je ne les ai pas appelé.**

 **# - Si tu n'as rien à perdre enfant, alors vient avec moi, à Draconia, tu auras une grande famille et un familier et pendant trois ans nous t'apprendrons tout sur les Dragon et la magie.#**

 **\- D'accord, je n'ai rien à perdre de tous façon et puis je pourrais toujours envoyer des lettres à mes parrains ?**

 **# - Bien sûr Harry, tu pourras, t'en que tu ne communique aucune information sur Draconia.#**

 **\- Très bien, alors allons-y.**

C'est ainsi que Harry partit du monde des Humain pour aller à Draconia, un endroit où les futurs Dragonniers-sorciers s'entraînaient avec leur Dragon.

\- Pendant ce temps chez les Potter -

Lily avait entendu du bruit dans le bureau, le bruit de quelqu'un qui entrait par cheminette, alors elle alla voir et entendit le début des brides de conversation avec son nom dedans et entra précipitamment en engueulant James.

 **\- James Harold Potter, comment oses-tu prendre pour moi la décision d'abandonner mon fils, c'est de ta faute si tu ne voyais pas qu'Alex et que tu te rendes enfin compte des prouesses d'Harry, mais non toi tu dis tout haut que tu veux le mettre à l'orphelinat alors qu'il a ses deux parents ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être père. Albus si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Harry, je vous jure que Voldemort serait un lapin nain albinos comparé à ma fureur. Suis-je assez clair ?!**

 **\- Oui Madame Potter !** Répondirent les deux hommes ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de la rousse.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir dans le salon finir son thé, un elfe de maison apparu, ce qui était étrange car d'habitude ils attendaient d'être appelle pour apparaître.

 **\- Maîtresse, le jeune maître Harry a disparu, il n'a laissé aucune affaire dans sa chambre mais avant de disparaître, le jeune maître est passé par ici pour aller à la bibliothèque et il a dû entendu la conversation que vous Maître et Mr. Dumbledore avait eu.**

En entendant cela, Lily s'écroula à genoux au sol et commença à sangloter doucement, il était parti, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir qui était son fils, un être doux, gentil et très intelligent. Elle l'avait perdu et tout cela à cause de l'incapacité de son mari à donner de l'attention à son autre fils, alors elle pleura de plus en plus fort, elle montrait le désespoir de son fils disparu. Puis elle transplana dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils, elle agrandit le lit et s'endormit dedans.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle allait le revoir dans trois ans à la rentrer et qu'elle verrait un jeune enfant de 11 ans changer physiquement et mentalement et pour le mieux.


	3. Chapitre II

Titre de la fiction : Draconia

Auteur de la fiction : Tsurugi No Yuki ou Tsuka Yaki (En somme moi)

Nombre de chapitre : Aucune idée pour l'instant vous le saurez quand j'aurais fini

Personnage de la fiction : _* Met la pièce dans le mélangeur et une boule sort et lit le nom dessus *_ Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur (Moi) :

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, celle-ci sera un Yaoï en gros des relations HxH par contre je n'ai pas encore le pairing en tête donc faudra attendre. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé pour mon annive si je pouvais avoir Harry Potter mais elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas car les persos étaient à J.K.R, c'est nul moi aussi je les veux mais sachant que je ne pourrais jamais les avoir à moi toute seule, je lui ai emprunté pour mes fictions.

Avant que je ne dise bonne Lecture sur ce chapitre je ne fais qu'un petit résumé ainsi que la présentation d'un des personnages principaux de cette fictions et il se peut que je l'a remette car les persos grandisse quand même.

Fin de la note de l'auteur

Forma :

 **\- Parole des personnages**

 _Sortilège_

 _% Journal Intime%_

 _#Télépathie#_

Fin Forma

Résumé du Chapitre 1

Harry avait appris beaucoup de chose de ses parrains, il avait appris à écrire et à lire, une fois qu'il avait réussi cela, il avait appris aussi les bases de la magie ainsi que les potions. Ces parrains en étaient fier, puis un jour ils posèrent la question qui réveilla Lily sur le faite qu'Harry était très intelligeant et que c'était Remus et Severus qui avait « éduqué » le plus jeune fils Potter, depuis ce jour Lily passa le plus de temps possible avec le petit frère d'Alex ce qui créa des tensions entre James, Alex et Lily. Un jour James appela Albus pour avoir une solution pour ne plus s'engueuler avec sa femme, malheureusement Harry entendit et décida de fuguer pour ne pas être abandonné par ses parents

Fin du Résumé du Chapitre 1

Chapitre 2 : Trois ans à Draconia

 _POV Externe_

Harry accompagner de Saphiria étaient enfin arrivé à Draconia, la dragonne avait expliqué au jeune humain que c'était un endroit coupé du monde par une barrière magique et que seul les futurs Dragonniers ainsi que leurs Dragon et qu'ils étaient formés pendant trois ans ou plus cela dépendait de l'apprentissage. Saphiria accompagna Harry jusqu'au « chef » qui se trouva avec son Dragon de feu.

 **# - Bonjour Isrino, Iradia.** Salua la dragonne des Glaces

 **\- Bonjour Saphiria.** Répondit Iradia le dragon de Feu. **#**

 **\- Bonjour belle Saphiria, comment allez-vous ?** Demanda le chef du village.

 **# - Je vais bien et vous deux ? #**

 **\- Nous allons bien, tient mais qui ce petit enfant ?** Demanda Isrino en voyant Harry pour la première fois.

 **# - Son nom est Harry Gabriel Potter, ce jeune homme c'est enfuit de chez lui car ses parents voulait l'abandonné. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt et j'ai senti l'odeur des futurs Dragonnier mais il n'a pas encore son Dragon.** Expliqua Saphiria au « chef » **#**

 **\- Je suis heureux de vous connaître jeune Potter, sachant que vous êtes un futur Dragonnier, je vais t'emmener dans la vallée des Dragons pour trouver le tient.**

 **\- D'accord.** Parla pour la première fois Harry.

 **# - Isrino, tu ne t'es pas présenté. #**

 **\- Oups, désolé. Bon voilà, je m'appelle Isrino Draconia et je suis « Chef » de ce camp.**

 **\- Moi c'est Harry Gabriel Potter j'ai 8 ans et je suis un sorcier.**

 **\- Oh un Dragonnier-Sorcier donc tu dois rester ici pour un peu plus de deux ans ?**

 **\- Oui, après je dois aller à l'école de magie Poudlard.**

 **\- Bien, aller viens avec moi mon grand, il est temps pour toi de trouver ton Dragon.**

 **\- Je vous suis.**

Après cette conversation, Harry et Saphiria suivirent Isrino et son Dragon de feu qui allait en direction de la forêt des Dragons, ils mirent une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'ils virent l'entrée de la forêt et les deux Dragon et Isrino s'arrêta ce qui fit stopper Harry. Isrino se tourna vers l'autre humain et lui dit tranquillement.

 **\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu dois y entrer seul ne t'en fait pas les Dragons n'attaque pas, il passe juste très près de toi puis si tu n'es pas le Dragonnier qu'ils attendent, ils continueront leur chemins.**

 **\- Je vois, merci.** Puis il entra seul dans seul dans la forêt.

Il était rentré dans la forêt dans pour autant être préparer, il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à par attendre, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, Harry avait repéré un arbre suffisamment confortable pour pouvoir s'assoir et c'est ce qu'il fit, puis il sortit son petit journal et il commença à écrire dedans.

 _% Cher journal,_

 _Voilà, je suis partit de la maison car père voulait me mettre dans un orphelinat et je ne voulais pas, alors je me suis enfuit et me suis caché dans la forêt près de la maison puis un Dragon… Euh… non une Dragonne des Glaces est venue et m'a emmener dans un pays caché qui se nomme Draconia et que cet endroit servait au futur Dragonnier à trouver leur Dragon et à devenir un bon chevaucheur de Dragon et qu'ensemble ils formaient un duo du tonnerre. Enfin c'est ce que je pense._

 _Bon je te laisse mon cher journal, je suis en train d'attendre mon Dragon mais ce n'est pas dit que je le trouverais aujourd'hui. %_

Alors que Harry ferma son petit cahier, il releva sa tête pour voir un Dragon qui s'approchait de lui doucement en mode défense, quant au jeune homme, il regarda à droite et à gauche puis il regarda à nouveau le Dragon et le détailla. Le Dragon, celui-ci était magnifique, il dégageait une aura de prestance et royal, sa couleur était des plus étrange, elle était d'une bleu nuit voir noir s'il était dans l'ombre, il avait la pupille d'un chat et le regard d'un serpent. Le Dragon s'était aussi arrêter et il regarda l'enfant qui était assis au pied d'un arbre à l'observer, il s'approcha à nouveau et il sentit l'odeur de cet enfant, il savait, l'enfant était peut-être jeune mais c'était un Dragonnier ainsi qu'un sorcier, il en était sûr.

Leur tête était à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, c'est là que la révélation ce fit, ils étaient liés, le Dragon avait trouvé son Dragonnier et le Dragonnier avait trouvé son Dragon. L'enfant qui était encore assit se leva pour regarder le Dragon c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix calme et grave de celui-ci.

 **# - Bonjour mon Dragonnier, comment t'appelles-tu ?** Demanda le Dragon. Ce fut s'en vraiment sans rendre compte que le jeune garçon répondit par la pensée.

 **\- Je m'appelle Harry Gabriel Potter et toi, qu'elle est ton nom ?**

 **\- Mon nom est Yoru, mais puis-je t'appeler Gabriel ? Ton premier prénom me déplait.**

 **\- Si tu le désire Yoru.**

 **\- Bien, rentrons au village, ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir, il est déjà tard.**

 **\- Oui, allons-y.#**

C'est ensemble qu'ils partirent en direction du village, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arrivé, le chef du village le regarda et il vit le Dragon qui avait choisi l'enfant et il fut choqué, ce Dragon avait plusieurs siècle et il n'avait eu aucun Maître le seul qu'il avait approché était Merlin mais il n'était pas son maître, puis Isrino sourit à Harry et il était heureux pour le Dragon au couleur de la nuit, il était seul depuis si longtemps et maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer du jeune enfant.

 **\- Tu as trouvé ton ami Harry ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **# - Appelle le Gabriel devant moi Isrino !** S'exclama Yoru en grognant, se rapprochant de son Dragonnier. **Harry est un prénom pour les sorciers normaux, pas pour un Dragonnier ! #**

 **\- D'accord… pas la peine de t'énerver.** Le chef se tourna vers Harry et lui dit. **Je vais te montrer ton chez toi enfin votre maison puisque le Dragon ne quitte jamais son Dragonnier et il peut prendre n'importe qu'elle taille.**

 **\- Hm.**

Harry suivit le chef du village avec Yoru, ils marchèrent en direction de sa nouvelle maison, où ils allaient vivre pendant environ 3 ans, mais avant d'entrer, Yoru s'était rétrécit afin de pouvoir suivre Harry puis ils visitèrent la petite maison, quand une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini d'observer les moindres recoins de la maison, Harry s'installa au bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre et il commença sa lettre pour ses deux oncles.

\- Début de la Lettre -

Cher Oncle 'mumus et Oncle Sevy,

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je suis parti de la maison, père voulait m'envoyer sois chez Pétunia ou alors me mettre en orphelinat, alors je suis partit, je me suis arrêter dans une forêt pas très loin de la maison, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'un peu spéciale et il m'a emmené avec lui.

Maintenant je suis dans un petit village avec des gens gentils, ils s'occupent de personnes qui se sont perdus, par contre, je ne peux vous dire où je suis, c'est l'une des règles de ce village, ce village paisible, donc il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller me coucher, j'ai plein de chose à faire demain.

Bonne Soirée et à dans 3 ans.

Harry Gabriel Potter !

\- Fin de la Lettre -

Ayant fini sa lettre, il l'a relut puis il la pliât et l'accrocha à la patte d'un hibou qui partit à tire d'aile en direction de chez ses parrains, il n'avait pas eu vent de ce qui c'était passé avec Harry et quand ils reçurent la lettre, ce fut un futur professeur de potion ainsi qu'un loup enrager qui allèrent chez les Potter !

\- Chez les Potter -

Severus et Remus arrivèrent chez les parents de leur filleul, ils rentrèrent avec furie puis ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait James qui jouait avec l'ainé, ainsi que Lily qui elle regardait les quelques photos du cadet avec des larmes, elle l'avait cherché partout mais elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé, puis elle sentit la présence de ses deux amis qui était en colère et elle avait une idée du pourquoi.

 **\- James comment as-tu pu ?** Demanda Remus à son peut-être ex-meilleur ami.

 **\- Comment quoi Rem' ?** Répondit James sans comprendre la question de son ami Loup-garou.

 **\- Tu voulais abandonner ton propre fils !** Cria le Loup-Garou.

 **\- Alex est plus important, Rem' et depuis qu'Harry est parti, tout va bien à la maison.** Dit James avec raison.

 **\- Si nous nous disputions plus James c'est que je ne te parle plus, ne l'oublie pas !** Intervient Lily avec colère et avant que James ne puisse en dire plus, elle dit à son fils. **Alex va d'en ta chambre et en vitesse.**

 **\- Mais ma'a, je veux pas, veux rester i'ci.** Dit l'enfant qui voulait jouer avec son père.

 **\- Alex, c'est une conversation de grandes personnes, tu ne comprendrais pas. Alors va dans ta chambre.** Explique-t-elle à son fils et il ne put qu'obéir, une fois partit, elle se tourna vers James et lui cria : **TOUT CELA EST DE TA FAUTE !** **Si tu avais fait plus attention à Harry rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tu n'es pas digne d'être père.**

 **\- Lily Jolie, tu sais que je ne veux que le bien de notre famille.**

 **\- C'est cela et Harry n'en fait pas partit ?**

 **\- Si mais il n'est pas aussi important à mes yeux que toi et Alex.**

 **\- Pour moi Harry est tout autant important qu'Alex, pour moi ils doivent être élevés de la même manière !**

 **\- Lily Jolie.** James essaya de s'approcher de sa femme mais celle-ci lui dit :

 **\- Ne t'approche plus de moi espèce d'idiot.**

Elle était partie dans sa chambre pour pleurer son fils disparu qu'elle révéra et qui sait peut-être comprendra-t-elle l'erreur du vieux fou par rapport à la défaite de fut Lord Voldemort.

Trois ans plus tard -

Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'Harry Gabriel Potter était à Draconia, et cela lui plaisait énormément, il avait appris beaucoup de chose, d'abord, ses premiers cours étaient basés sur **l'Histoire de Daconia** , ce cours lui avait été fait par Isrino qui de mieux que le chef du village pour raconter l'histoire de toute une civilisation.

Le chef raconta que Merlin avait fondé Draconia avec l'aide de Yurlungul un dragon qui était plusieurs fois centenaire et que grâce à la magie Draconique, il avait pu créer le champ de protection permettant au nouveau village de ne pas être connu non-seulement des Moldu mais aussi des Sorcier, puis le vieux Dragon avait demandé au jeune sorcier qu'était Merlin à l'époque de chercher et de trouver les tout premiers Dragonnier et de les amener à Draconia, ce ne fut pas choses facile pour lui mais après plus d'une vingtaine d'année à parcourir le monde, il en trouva quatre qui s'avéraient être aussi des sorciers, Merlin avaient amené les quatre futur Dragonnier devant Yurlungul et avait scanner la puissance ainsi que les possibilités des sorciers et fut d'accord avec le choix de son « ami » humain, il avait vue en eux un potentiel énorme.

Ses quatre personnes avaient chacun une qualité qui pourrait, le premier avait la **Ruse** , le deuxième le **Courage** , le troisième la **Sagesse** et le dernier la **Sensibilité** et cela fut vrai, chacun avait apporté quelque chose à l'autre puis plusieurs année avaient passé et Daconia vit l'arrivé de nombreux Dragonnier et de Dragon, puis un jour les quatre sorciers partirent et alla créer une école pour les sorciers, de nombreux sorciers passa par cette école aussi ainsi que de nombreux Dragonnier qui était reconnaissant envers les quatre fondateurs, car beaucoup d'entre eux était des sorciers et ils avaient besoins de l'éducation qui allait avec.

Le jeune Harry avait bien suivit cette petite histoire et avait tout de suite deviné de qui parlait Isrino, les quatre fondateur : **Serpentard,** **Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle**. Les créateurs de Poudlard étaient des Dragonniers. Quant à Merlin, ce dernier avait été le mentor des Fondateurs.

Les autres cours s'enchainèrent très rapidement, entre l'Histoire, la Magie Draconique et Sorcière, les Potions. Il y avait également les cours de sport car c'est bien d'entretenir son esprit en apprenant un tas de choses mais le corps devait suivre aussi pour que le Dragonnier et le Dragon soit en parfaite connexion. C'est dans cette perspective que le jeune Harry était devenu le plus jeune Dragonnier de Draconia


End file.
